A motor according to the invention, named thermionic Rotodin herein, derives from the observation of the dynamic force rising from a comet at tracer speed and caused by an astral nucleus which is quantified by a numerical atomic mass (FIGS. 1-2). In a similar way the combustion chamber of the Rotodin causes the development of a dynamic force like a ram from a linear motion—just like the action of a comet—to a rotatory uniform curvilinear motion of dynamic force, so as to create artificially a peripheral vortex of cylindrical torsion force, produced by the focusing of thermodynamic energy focused in contractive constriction which generates a speed in a time in a space. By analyzing the direction of a contemporaneous set of forces required to give the Rotodin a rotary motion (FIG. 3), you can see various sequences of dynamic force directions of a peripheral vortex.
At the letter “F” we have the optimal phase where the contemporaneous action of three forces I-R-U takes place; these forces give the rotor the greatest resultant and cause a better development of a rotary energetic motion.
I will try to underline the “U” force. This one is generated in the peripheral vortex as a rear torsion dynamic motion, therefore its outlet to the exhaust is unfavorable, so that the energy held back in the explosion chamber gives the rotor a greater thrust.